The present invention relates to a fence assembly utilizing prefabricated cast elements.
The prior art devices are known for the fabrication of similar devices. One such arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,806, Block which discloses a fence assembly including fence posts with elongate slots on each side where a multiplicity of bowed rails are stacked in edge of butting relation within the elongate slots.
It has been found that the prior art arrangements do not provide sufficient internal structural stability for the formation of notches in the posts to receive single rails and particularly that in cast devices adapted to provide rail receiving notches the corners of the posts tend to break when removed from the form or break away easily in service.
Moreover, prior art arrangements as shown in the Block reference and in Dillion, U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,018 generally provide an assembly method where adjacent cast posts are set and the rails are then inserted in the posts in stacked or other relationship to form a wall like structure. Moreover in such arrangements the rails are easily removed from the posts so the arrangement is less than permanent and is easily frustrated by would be intruders.